


Bask in It

by Schermionie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge: The Title Challenge, Challenger: -The Danger Pony-, Gen, Horror, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schermionie/pseuds/Schermionie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's madness. No, not madness. Clarity. - Tom Riddle becomes Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask in It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010 for a challenge to write a story with the title 'Bask in It'. I hope you enjoy it.

Bask in It

_and they said that it would make you crazy_

_that power becomes a fall._

_they said that basking in sane thoughts, if only hazy_

_should keep you resisting immortality's sweet call._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Books. Tomes. Musty and thick, heavy with the knowledge they will bring me. They haven't been touched in years but I will read them, absorb them, because this is a goal that my enemies shall never touch. ( _Dumbledore will never know what true power is. He may watch but he will never see._ )

Immortality. ( _How sweet on my tongue_.)

Any price. ( _Any price at all._ )

______________________________________________________________________________________

It's madness **.**

No, not madness. Clarity.

Can you truly live if you can't die **?**

Yes, of course. You'll live forever and see all you want to see, do all you want to do.

Drunk on power **.**

No. Yes. No. You can't be drunk–controlled–if you have power over all.

Forever damaged **...**

Perhaps. But what is a soul to one with no chinks in his armour?

Madness **.**

No. Clarity.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Slughorn is horrified and I cannot understand why.

He knows. Knows when he hears the way I almost _whisper_ 'seven'.

Soft like a rose's petals.

Piercing his comfortable life like its thorns.

He knows.

But of course he won't stop me.

______________________________________________________________________________________

It's not simple. Because beautiful, deadly magic never is.

But it is simple, too.

Death.

That's simple enough.

Any price.

Any price at all.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I see into their eyes, their frenzied, confused eyes, and I think that perhaps it _is_ madness.

Only someone who believes themselves to be innocent could look so brokenly bewildered, so frail upon meeting their _son_ , disowned in rags of heavy cloth and made to bear life's burden on his own.

I am the son, but I am also the avenger.

My mother died because of this man's callous dismissals; he is not innocent, but the higher power who did not exist until this moment seems to think differently.

And so his soul, dead by my hands, releases an answering part of my own soul into... darkness.

I raise my hands and catch it. Encase it in rough, bound paper, where it will stay. My soul won't fly again.

It doesn't feel as though it is rent asunder from my body. This part of me that I did not feel until this moment merely slips quietly away and its absence is a nothing, not a torn-out part of my chest.

Only when I wake up– _was I sleeping?_ –do I start to feel that lacerated and _forever_ damaged part that is my ragged soul.

I would scream if I could.

 _But_ , the voice of my pounding ears _whispers_ through it all, _this is the price._

The price of madness.

And now I'll burn forever.

But brightly.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Books. Tomes. And I rip them to shreds because this is my path and my path alone. They are as mutilated as I am now, those which brought me here, and I will tear this world apart so that it shall know my name and what I am. ( _Slughorn knows but it will do him no good; because his knowledge is what I have done, not what I have become._ )

This is losing sight of yourself **.**

Yes. It doesn't matter because I have never lost sight of my goal: my goal is all I am and all I have to give.

To purge and destroy **?**

Yes. You might not call it a gift but it is what this world needs.

Hate **?**

Yes. It's simple.

Yet beautiful.

 _You don't know what_ _**beauty** _ _is_ _ **.** _

**Screams from bloodied throats.**

______________________________________________________________________________________

_but what they didn't know was this:_

_this_ power _over all._

 _and lost in this feeling I barely feel forever's_ burning _kiss._

_it's they who were the fools.  
_


End file.
